Tsunade's New Genin Days
by Crocodile-Kuro
Summary: Tsunade lets her curiosity get the better of her when she activates a forbidden jutsu that changes her life entirely.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; Masashi Kishimoto does!_**

"Done, finally," Tsunade groaned as she put her pen down.

Shizune, her assistant, grabbed the papers on Tsunade's desk and said, "Not yet, Lady Tsunade; there are more papers on my desk that just arrived. I'll get them for you."

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"There are things beyond our control, Lady Tsunade. Unfortunately, one of them is the amount of paperwork the Hokage has to deal with."

"Still, couldn't they cut me a break every once in a while? It's hard to keep up with everything."

"I'll be the first to admit it's a lot of work, but it couldn't hurt you to act a little more mature. The way you sound now, I could swear you were a little kid."

"Fine, I get it. Just get the damn papers in here."

"Right away, milady."

Shizune shuffled out of the room, Tonton close behind, leaving Tsunade alone to lament over her fate. "This is the hardest job I've ever had, even harder than being a medic-nin."

Before she could lament further, Tsunade heard a knocking on the door. Calming herself, Tsunade said, "Come in." She watched as her second apprentice, Sakura Haruno, walked in with a polite smile.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sensei. I'm just here to drop off the hospital records from the last week."

"Thank you, Sakura."

Noticing a slightly depressed look in her eyes, Sakura asked, "Is something wrong, Tsunade-sensei?"

"I'm just feeling my age catch up to me," Tsunade replied. "Right now, I feel like I would do anything to go back to when I was starting out as a shinobi again."

"Tsunade-sensei," Sakura started to say before getting interrupted by Tsunade. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'll get over it. It'll happen to you when you get older, as well."

"Hopefully, that won't be anytime soon," Sakura said jokingly. "I've only been a shinobi four years ago today, and I want to have at least thirty more years before I start feeling like that."

"You're lucky enough to be so young, Sakura. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some time to myself before Shizune gets back with more paperwork."

"Okay, Tsunade-sensei. Please feel better," Sakura said as she politely bowed and walked out of Tsunade's office.

Tsunade sighed as she looked over the reports Sakura had compiled. "Four years ago today, huh? Sakura sure has made leaps and bounds since then. If these reports show me anything, it's that she's become a wonderful medic-nin in that short amount of time."

Tsunade put the reports down and wandered over to the safe that held Konoha's greatest treasures. Opening it, she took out a scroll that contained forbidden jutsu and opened it to read its contents to kill time. She chuckled slightly at the first jutsu to appear. "The Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. If this had stayed a secret from Naruto, how much would things have changed?"

After reading about a few more jutsu, she paused when she came across a jutsu that caught her interest. "What's this? 'This jutsu can make its user live a different life than they have now?'" Forgetting that this jutsu had been forbidden for a reason, Tsunade read the instructions. "Let's see, 'Simply think of the scenario and execute the hand signs to witness an unforgettable experience.'"

Tsunade felt the urge to try it out, but remembered her sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, warning her, Jiraiya and Orochimaru not to meddle with the jutsu in the scroll, as they were forbidden for a reason. _"I know he said that, but why would Sarutobi-sensei make this jutsu forbidden? It seems like an interesting jutsu. Besides, I think it'd be interesting to see the progress Sakura made to reach her current level."_

Thinking back to her conversation with Sakura, Tsunade thought about the day Sakura was assigned her genin team and made the hand signs. Just then, Shizune walked back in the office. "Lady Tsunade, I have the…Milady, what are you doing?"

Before Tsunade could answer, a bright light shone from the scroll. As it seceded, Shizune was about to ask what had happened, but Tsunade suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was Shizune running over and screaming, "Lady Tsunade! La…Tsun…ease wake u…"

"…La…ake u…"

"…"

"…ke up…"

"…ade, wa…ow…"

Tsunade started to slowly open her eyes and thought, _"What the hell happened?"_

Before she could think about it further, she heard a man's voice yell, "Tsunade, get the hell up now!"

Shooting strait up, Tsunade looked straight into the face of Iruka Umino, who was glaring at her with a serious look in his eyes. "Good, I was wondering how long I'd have to yell before you finally woke up."

Getting defensive, Tsunade look at Iruka and said, "Hey, that's no way to talk to the Hokage!" She caught herself before she could continue and thought, _"Wait, I sound younger than I usually do. Did I regress my transformation subconsciously?"_

Iruka looked at her, confused. "Hokage? I think you've been hanging around Naruto too much."

"Hey, not cool, Iruka-sensei!" Tsunade heard Naruto shout, although he, too, sounded younger. She turned to her right and saw the blond ninja, but he was wearing the jumpsuit he wore when he convinced Tsunade to become Hokage.

Looking around, she saw the rest of Naruto's class, but they also looked younger. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shino, even Sasuke. _"Wait…Sasuke?!"_ Tsunade took another look at the boy seated next to her left and confirmed that it was indeed Sasuke Uchiha, staring out the window with a disinterested look on his face.

Finally, she took the time to look at herself. She looked like she was when she was thirteen, with a green kimono with pink accents covering her mesh-covered torso and dark shorts covering her upper legs. She took note of the fact that she was now sporting A-cup breasts on her chest rather than the H-cups she proudly sported as an adult. She felt her hair and found it tied up in a ponytail near the top of her head. Her face also seemed rounder, and she couldn't feel the small wrinkles that betrayed her age. _"Ha…have I gone back in time? But why do I look like this? Wait, that jutsu! It said to think of the scenario I wanted. It must have sent me to the time Sakura was assigned her genin team…wait, where is Sakura? She should be here; it's her memory, after all. But if it's her memory, how come Iruka scolded me? Something's not right here."_

"Hey, is something wrong, Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned to Naruto and saw him staring at her with concern. Blushing, Tsunade said, "N…no, nothing's wrong…Naruto. I've just got something on my mind, that's all."

"That's a relief! I thought you were getting sick or something," Naruto said as he flashed her a wide grin.

Tsunade turned toward the front of the room, which she now recognized as a classroom in the Academy building. _"This is too weird!"_ she thought. _"What did that jutsu do, exactly?"_

"Okay," Iruka started saying, grabbing Tsunade's attention, "now that I have everyone's attention, I'm going to announce the new genin teams. First, Team 9: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Ehh!" Ino exclaimed as she heard her teammates' names called after her. "Why am I not on Sasuke's team?"

"Sheesh, what a drag," Shikamaru said as he saw Ino's reaction. Choji kept eating his snacks.

"Next, Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame."

Tsunade thought, _"Judging by the sound of it, Sakura's team is going to be announced next."_

"Next, Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Tsunade Haruno."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade exclaimed out loud, when she heard her name called. Keeping to herself, Tsunade thought, _"When did my last name become Haruno? That's Sakura's last name! Is this because of the jutsu as well?"_

"Hey, what's the big idea sticking me with him?" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"It's simple. To balance out the team, we decided to put the student with the highest grades with the student with the lowest grades."

"Just don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke commented, earning a glare from Naruto.

Tsunade stood from her seat and asked, "Wait, what about Sakura? Where is she?"

"Sakura? No one knows, but she definitely wouldn't be part of a genin team," Iruka said, "Moving on, next is Team 6…"

Tsunade slid back down in her seat as she thought, _"So Sakura's still around. That's good to know, but why isn't she here, and why am I in Naruto's class? Wait…am…am I…taking Sakura's place? That's the only explanation! That jutsu must have switched our roles! So since I'm now in Sakura's place, that means Sakura must be in mine!"_

She then looked up as Iruka finished calling out the teams and said, "Okay, everyone, your genin team leader is going to be here shortly to get to know you. Until then, sit tight and be patient. Finally, I'd just like to say how proud I am of all of you. I know you'll all make great shinobi."

As soon as Iruka left, Ino stormed in front of Tsunade's seat and screamed, "I can't believe Sasuke's on your team and not mine! You better take good care of him, Washboard!"

Suddenly feeling offended, and being reminded of her now small bust size, Tsunade met Ino's glare and said, "I won't make any promises with Sasuke. As for that nickname, just wait a few years, Milk-Jugs; I'll have you crying yourself to sleep!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh; a flat-chested little girl like you won't be able to match my beauty in a hundred years." With that, Ino walked off as seductively as possible.

Sitting back down, Tsunade suddenly realized what she had done. _"Why did I get offended so easily? It's like when Jiraiya would tease me. I wonder, is that the only thing that changed?"_ Taking a deep breath, she tried concentrating her chakra to her hands. She succeeded, but it wasn't as smooth or effective as she would have liked. _"It seems my chakra control is back to what it was at 13. That means I'll have to relearn all the medical jutsu I developed."_

"Hey, Tsunade," she heard Naruto say. Turning to him, Naruto asked, "What's with your hands? They turned green for a sec, there."

Tsunade said, "It's, uh…just a hobby I'm working on."

As Naruto sat back in his seat, Tsunade thought to herself, _"I have to find a way to get back to my own world. Until then, I guess I have to be Naruto's teammate and try to find Sakura. This is going to be the craziest adventure of my life."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._**

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Naruto said out loud as he, Sasuke and Tsunade waited for their Genin team leader to arrive. The last genin team leader arrived to pick up his students two and a half hours ago, and Naruto and Sasuke were getting annoyed at waiting.

Tsunade, however, had more time to think about the situation she was in herself. _"Okay, so as far as I know, the jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll made me switch places with Sakura. Therefore, when I wanted to see Sakura's memory of starting out as a shinobi, the jutsu instead forced me into Sakura's place and is forcing me to play Sakura's role in her story. Not only that, but I've been regressed to 13 years old and my chakra network isn't as developed as it was before I cast the jutsu. As things stand, I'm just like any other genin graduating from Naruto's class. And that means Sakura is out there somewhere living my life. I've basically rewritten history! Is this why that jutsu was forbidden?"_

"Hey, is something wrong, Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned to see Naruto standing next to her with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine, Naruto. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"That's good to hear," Naruto said, sporting a wide grin. "I'm just wondering when our genin team leader's supposed to get here."

"He should've been here hours ago. I don't understand what could be taking him so long," Sasuke said, a little anger seeping into his voice.

"Well, I'll show him to be late. I've prepared a special welcome for him when he finally shows up," Naruto said with a snicker.

Tsunade looked around the room, wondering what Naruto was talking about, until she finally saw it. An eraser was being held in the doorway by a gap.

"Naruto, get that down right now!" Tsunade yelled.

"Why? It serves him right for being late!"

"What's the harm? A Jonin wouldn't let himself fall for a cheap trick like that," Sasuke said, still looking out the window at the village.

"That's no excuse! We are assigned to be his students. If he does show up and gets hit in the head with an eraser thanks to Naruto, what do you think his first impression of us is going to be?"

Naruto stammered to find the right answer, "Well, I guess it wouldn't be the best, but I still..."

"Get the eraser down, Naruto."

"O…Okay, I'll do it," Naruto said, suddenly getting scared at the commanding tone Tsunade had adopted. Tsunade in the meanwhile smirked to herself and thought, _"At least he'll still listen to me."_

Just as Naruto was about to reach the door, Kakashi Hatake walked in the doorway, causing the eraser to fall on his head. Tsunade and Naruto stood in awe and embarrassment. Sasuke looked on unimpressed.

"Hm…" Kakashi said as he picked up the eraser. "My first impression of you three…I hate you."

Naruto and Tsunade immediately sulked. Naruto then paled and hid behind Kakashi due to Tsunade glaring at him out of pure anger.

"Okay, you three. Follow me and we'll get to know each other," Kakashi said, leading the new Team 7 to the rooftop of the school. Once there, he had Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade sit in front of him.

"Okay, so now introductions are in order. How about after your names, state your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that. I'll go first just to show you how it's done. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes…I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future…I'm not really sure. As for my hobbies…I have lots of them."

_"Wow, that's painfully lame,"_ Tsunade thought, unaware that Naruto felt the same.

"Okay, let's start on the right, the blond boy."

At this, Naruto stood up and proudly said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen, though I like the ramen Iruka-sensei buys at a restaurant for me more. I hate having to wait 3 minutes for cup ramen to cook."

Tsunade huffed and thought, _"Geez, all he thinks about is ramen! Is this really the same knucklehead who convinced me to take the title of Hokage?"_

"My dream is to become the Hokage, then everyone in the village will have to acknowledge and respect me!"

Tsunade stared at Naruto for a while and smirked. _"There's the Naruto I know."_

"What about hobbies?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, pranks, I guess."

"I see. Next, you in the middle."

Without lifting his head from his hands, Sasuke responded, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't really like anything. And what I have is not a dream; it's a goal. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Tsunade couldn't help but shudder at the remark._ "There's so much killer intent in his voice, even at this age. If I can, maybe I can convince him to stop pursuing Itachi."_

"Okay, that just leaves the girl," Kakashi said. "And you are…"

Tsunade stood and said, "My name is Tsunade Haruno." She hesitated slightly with the last name, but didn't want to arouse suspicion among the group. "I like reading books and absolutely hate perverts! My hobbies include reading and training. And finally, my dream is to be the best medic-nin in the world!"

"Hm…so, you want to surpass Lady Sakura, do you? It's definitely better than being obsessed with love 24/7." Kakashi said, more to himself than to Tsunade.

The statement, however, struck a cord with Tsunade as she thought, _"I hope I find Sakura soon. With any luck, she'll remember what we were like before and help me find a way to undo this."_

After seeing Tsunade lost in thought for a while, Kakashi said, "Okay, now that we all know each other, let's get down to business. We'll start our duties as shinobi tomorrow."

"All right! I can't wait!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there, Naruto," Kakashi said. "First, we're going to have special training."

"We already graduated, though. Why do we need more training?"

"Hehehe, well, when I tell you, you're gonna flip."

_"What's Kakashi playing at?"_ Tsunade thought.

"You see, out of the 23 of you that graduated, only 9 of you will actually stay as genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy."

_"What a joke,"_ Tsunade thought. "_If that actually happened, our battle force would be severely crippled. Only an idiot would fall for th—"_

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed. "But we worked so hard! What was the point of graduating?!"

_"Idiot!"_ Tsunade thought as she face-palmed.

"…I told you you'd flip. Anyway, here's the information about the exercise we'll be doing tomorrow. I suggest you get plenty of sleep and be well rested for tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast; trust me, you'll throw up."

As Kakashi took off using his jutsu, Naruto grabbed the piece of paper in front of him and stared at it intensely. Sasuke just crumpled his up after reading it and walked away, leaving Tsunade and Naruto alone with each other.

Tsunade got a thought in her head before she thought about leaving. _"Wait, I don't know where Sakura lives! I can't believe after all the time we spent together I never bothered to find out where she lived. I've only either been in the hospital or the Hokage Mansion."_ She then looked at her blond teammate and thought, _"Well, it's as good a lead as any."_

"Hey, Naruto," Tsunade said, gaining Naruto's attention. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Tsunade, anything you want," Naruto immediately said, flashing her a wide grin.

Feeling uncomfortable for some reason, Tsunade asked, "I was wondering if you'd mind walking me home. I've been feeling a little under the weather today and don't want to pass out on the way."

"S…Sure, Tsunade! I can do that!" Naruto said, a large blush appearing on his face.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Tsunade nervously replied. In the back of her mind, she was thinking, _"Naruto's been acting really weird around me. Why would he be excited to…oh, no! Don't tell me Naruto's in love with me! What else can this day throw at me?"_

(30 minutes later)

"Here you go, Tsunade," Naruto said as he led Tsunade to the front door of her new home. Tsunade turned back as Naruto said, "Please, feel better soon."

Tsunade, although uncomfortable with the fact Naruto seemed to be in love with her, smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

With that, Naruto sped off to his house. Tsunade turned back toward the door and sighed. _"Maybe it's just a crush. He'll get over me and start obsessing over someone else…I hope."_ She then opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome back, Tsunade!" she heard Mrs. Haruno (her new mother) call from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes, dear."

Tsunade then heard Mr. Haruno laughing from the living room. "She's been saying that for a while now. A few more of her "few minutes" and she'll be a grandmother before she knows it."

"Kizashi! What did I say about your wisecracks?" Mrs. Haruno said with a threatening tone.

"Eh, sorry, Mebuki dear," Mr. Haruno said sheepishly. "Anyway, Tsunade, how was your day?"

"It's definitely been interesting," Tsunade said. _"Great, even Sakura's own parents think I'm their daughter. This jutsu is definitely thorough."_

"Is that right? Who's on your team?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake."

"Really?" Mrs. Haruno said as she started setting up the table. "That's an interesting group of people."

"Don't I know it," Tsunade replied as she went to help Mrs. Haruno with setting up. "We're going to have our first exercise as a team tomorrow."

"I'd be careful if I were you," Mr. Haruno called from the living room. "If what I've heard about Kakashi is true, then he's not going to pull any punches, even against a girl like you. Promise us you'll take care of yourself."

"I will…Dad; you don't have to worry about me," Tsunade replied.

After that, the family enjoyed a pleasant dinner, with Tsunade volunteering to wash the dishes afterward. After dinner, Tsunade went up to her room and sat alone to think about her current situation. _"Okay, tomorrow I'm going up against Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. He'll see through any strategy a single person will try. I've got to at least put up a decent fight." _With newfound resolve, Tsunade closed her eyes and started to focus, beginning her night of training. _"Okay, Tsunade. Show him what you're made of!"_

(The next day)

"Hello, everyone. How are you?" Kakashi asked as he arrived at the arranged meeting place.

"YOU'RE LATE!" came the angry reply of Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade.

"Sorry about that; I just got lost thinking about life."

"You should quit making excuses; it makes you seem irresponsible," Tsunade retorted.

"I see," Kakashi uttered. "Anyway, today we'll be partaking in survival training. The rules are simple; me vs. all of you. You'll be coming at me in order to get these bells. I've set a timer for noon, and if you can't get a bell from me before noon, you'll be tied to one of those stumps and be forced to watch the rest of us eat lunch. You only need to get one bell in order to be spared, but I only have two bells, so at least one of you will be tied to the post. Also, anyone who doesn't get a bell will fail this test and be sent back to the Academy."

Tsunade saw the look of determination in Naruto's eyes as Kakashi explained the rules. She also saw the indifferent expression Sasuke wore. _"I know Naruto's motivated, but I can't read Sasuke at all. What the hell is he thinking?"_

"Oh, one last thing," Kakashi pointed out. "I want you to come at me with the intent to kill."

_"I thought as much,"_ Tsunade thought, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto laughed. "You couldn't even dodge an eraser. We can kill you easily!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Tsunade said. "You shouldn't provoke anyone like that."

"Don't worry about Mr. Dead Last, Tsunade," Kakashi calmly stated. "Just be ready to start when I say so."

Without any warning, Naruto reached into the pouch on his leg and pulled out a kunai. However, before he could throw it at Kakashi, Kakashi grabbed his hand and head, aiming the kunai at the center of his head. "Take it easy, Naruto. I didn't say start yet."

_"As impressive as ever,"_ Tsunade thought when she saw Kakashi's stunt. To keep up appearances, she pretended to be surprised while continuing to observe her teammates. They both smirked at the challenge of facing Kakashi, but Tsunade saw something unsettling about Sasuke's smirk.

"Well, you have the intent to kill down," Kakashi stated. "You know, I'm starting to like you three. All right, then. If you're ready, let's begin!"


End file.
